Modern media capturing devices have become popular in today's world and have allowed the ubiquitous generation of digital images. However, collection of the vast number of photos and videos is just a very small part of interests of the modern fashionable people. Further management and individual processing gain more interest. Typically, making a photo album after a trip has become the dream of many families. Video foreground segmentation for further analysis or composition can also be challenging. Various individual demands make the user interaction inevitable to define the semantic information. Especially, large number of tough segmentation tasks challenges user's patience. Cutting out foregrounds from groups of images is a quite tough problem, and a lot of user interaction efforts are needed to obtain good results in existing works.